Under the Light of Ten Thousand Stars
by Lord Tenthredon
Summary: Just a re-write of the moment from Dragon Cry when Natsu shows Lucy the stars; "I can think of things that are way more beautiful," He said. "Like what?" She asked. "You," The word barely came out a whisper.


**A/N: My NaLu heart has been soaring off the charts and after watching Dragon Cry again, I was really irritated with the sheer amount of NaLu in it, and still no confessions or nothing! So this is a re-write of the moment when Natsu shows Lucy the stars and some other things! Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Do you always have to be so hyperactive?" Lucy asked as Natsu kept bounding around in the treetops above. She had decided to remain on the ground as she couldn't keep up with the pinkette.

"Sorry Luce, I just have tons of energy!" Natsu exclaimed from somewhere above her. She rolled her eyes playfully. As annoying as he was, she always found his childlike sense of wonder to be adorable.

"We can't longue around all day if we want to get the staff back," Lucy commented, although she hadn't bothered to move from her spot on the ground. This journey was definitely exhausting, and Lucy was not looking forward to the fights to come.

"We will continue on in a little bit; but hey, come up here for a sec!" Natsu's head appeared from the leaves above her. She couldn't help but smile at his weirdness.

"I'm wearing a skirt, Natsu," She explained, shaking her head a bit. This didn't faze Natsu at all as he just stared at her blankly.

"Come on, would ya?" Natsu pleaded as his head disappeared back into the trees. Lucy rolled her eyes; Natsu was so ridiculous sometimes. Nevertheless, the blonde gave in to his pleas and began climbing the trees. As she reached the top, Natsu was already leaping to a higher tree nearby.

"Hey wait up, I'm not as agile as you," Lucy protested as she heaved herself up onto the branch. Natsu ignored her and leaped up even higher in the tree he was in.

"Baka…," Lucy mumbled under her breath as she leaped to the tree Natsu had climbed up.

"What was the point in making me come up here?" Lucy asked as she reached the top of the tree where Natsu was standing. He ignored her question and continued to stare at the sky.

"What are you staring at?" Lucy questioned. After no response from Natsu, she followed his eyes to the sky and immediately hers widened. Stretched out across the horizon were thousands of bright, flickering stars. It was a sight that took Lucy's breath away.

"Wow, the sky is so beautiful," Lucy marveled as she continued to observe the flickering stars.

"You said you wanted to see the stars right?" Natsu asked. Lucy's cheeks heated a little as he turned to smile at her. She was surprised that he even remembered.

"Thank you Natsu, they're beautiful," Lucy replied, returning his smile with a warm one of her own.

"I still don't see the marvel of them though," Natsu said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, tilting her head a bit.

"Well, I can think of plenty of more beautiful things," Natsu said, his gaze softening a bit as he turned to look at her. Lucy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks again; Natsu had never looked at her like this before.

"Such as?" The blonde pressed for an answer.

"You," The word barely came out as a whisper from the pinkette's mouth, but luckily Lucy was able to pick it up. She immediately began to feel a little flustered.

"N-Natsu, do you realize what you're saying?" Lucy asked, her voice wavering as she spoke.

"That you're more beautiful than all the stars in the sky," Natsu said plainly, his words coming out so easy as if he had said them a million times before.

"You really think I'm that beautiful?" Lucy asked, trying to contain the blush in her cheeks. Natsu never said sweet things like this to her and she really didn't know how to react. But, she couldn't deny the warm feeling that was rising in her chest.

"Well of course, Luce, why do you think I'm always lookin' at ya?" Natsu grinned his signature toothy grin as he spoke. Lucy felt her heart flutter slightly. She felt her heart rise to her throat as Natsu took her hand in his.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell ya' for a while, Luce," He spoke softly. Lucy smiled softly; his hand was so warm, and hers fit perfectly with his, as if they were made for each other to hold.

"What would that be?" Lucy asked, locking her gaze with Natsu's. As Lucy stared into Natsu's eyes, she realized how truly attractive he was up close.

" _Has he always been this handsome?"_ Lucy asked herself as she waited for Natsu to speak.

"I'm not really sure how to say these things," Natsu said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Just try your best," Lucy gave him an encouraging smile. Natsu squeezed her hand slightly.

"I've just been thinkin' about ya a lot, Luce. You're always on mind, and I always want ya' around," Natsu began, his voice wavering a bit as if he were nervous. Lucy's heart began pounding in her chest.

" _Is he trying to confess to me?"_ Lucy wondered to herself. She guessed she was right as Natsu was blushing, and Natsu rarely blushed.

"Damn, why is this so hard?" Natsu whispered to himself. Lucy chuckled a bit, causing the pinkette to stare at her.

"Don't worry Natsu, I love you too," Lucy said, and she felt her heart leap as Natsu's eyes widened.

"You really do, Luce?" Natsu asked. When Lucy nodded her answer, a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love you so much, Luce," Natsu said as he raised his free hand to her cheek. Lucy could feel the warmth from his hand spread through her, and she loved it. Natsu was always warm and comforting, and she was always thankful for that. She felt her heart begin to pound again as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. She wouldn't lie when she said that she had thought of this moment plenty of times. There were so many times when she wished that Natsu would kiss her, hold her, and tell her that he loved her. As she closed her eyes, she was met with a soft, warm pair of lips pressing against hers. There was so much warmth in Natsu's kiss that she could hardly contain herself. His lips were a soft kind of rough if that made sense and she loved it. The spark she felt as his lips explored hers was undeniable. And she knew from that moment that Natsu would always have her heart.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that," Lucy said as she parted her lips from his. She was met with a soft gaze from Natsu.

"Same here, Luce," He whispered as he captured her lips again. And there they sat, sharing their first kisses under the stars, the two lovers finally becoming connected. Natsu and Lucy, together at last.

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty short, but oh well! NaLu feels for days man, I swear!  
**


End file.
